1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, a computer-readable medium storing an information processing program, a seriality verification device, and a computer-readable medium storing a seriality verification program.
2. Related Art
Recently, Electronic Documents Act has been established in Japan, and digital data generated by an image scanner device, a multifunction device having a scanner function, or the like for scanning paper documents is accepted as documents having competency of evidence like paper documents under a predetermined condition.
To keep Authenticity of the documents, there has been provided a method of electronically signing image data and the like, and/or giving a time stamp of a time certification authority.